imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour one - 42 students remaining
HOUR ONE – 42 STUDENTS REMAINING EXT. SCHOOL BUILDING Jiro Arai (boy #2) had been impatiently waiting outside of the school for a while now. He just needed to find Ankie and if it wasn’t too dangerous, to have Tamara and Joey with him as well as they’d head south towards the sandy beach. He had quickly whispered to his group that they should meet at the most southern point possible just in case. He had tried to call out to Simon who had left rather early but Simon seemed to have been pre-occupied with something, not even noticing his presence. He was standing next to the ‘leader’ of their gang, Irving Damon (boy #5) as they were waiting. Irving: (impatiently) We should just get going. Someone with a gun might pass us by and blow us up. Jiro: (cynically) You mean like this? He pulled out a revolver out of his bag. Irving clearly was impressed. Irving: Dude, give me that. Jiro: No, I got it— Irving tried to snatch it but Jiro quickly pulled his arm away. Jiro: I need to protect Ankie with this. Irving: Love will only tear you apart. Love will tear us apart, man. Jiro: How deep. But no, I know Ankie wants me to stay with her. I’m not going to leave this f-cking place without her on my side. And this gun is going to protect me from any f-ckers who try to kill me, got it? Irving chuckled for a moment. Jiro: (annoyed) What? Irving: It’s still on safety pal. You can’t shoot it. Jiro: That’s the point. I’m not c-cking it until I’m sure I’m going to shoot with it. And how the f-ck do you even know about a gun having a safety pal? Irving: I have my reasons. (pauses) Dad owns some model guns. Jiro: (cynically) So then tell me what type of gun this is, huh? Irving: (after examining) A Colt Python. Jiro, untrusting, pulled out the gun manual and just slapped it back into his bag. Jiro: You’re scaring me. Ankie: (OS) Jiro?! Simon?! Irving?! Ankie Fisher (girl #7) was standing a few feet away as she ran towards Jiro and hugged him tightly. She had dropped her bag in the meantime. Irving immediately chased for it and picked it up, causally. Irving: You get the girl, I get the bag and what’s inside, deal? Ankie: (snatching the bag) That’s mine. Irving however grabbed it with both hands and dragged the bag towards him, causing Ankie to stumble a bit. Ankie: Come on, no games now. Irving: (smirking, cynically) Give me the bag, Irving, please. Jiro: (angrily) Dude, stop being such a f-cking immature prick and just give her the f-cking bag! Irving: (louder) Irving, give me the bag, please. Ankie: (snottily) Irving, give me back my bag '''please'?'' There, I said it. Irving: (tossing her the bag) As you wish, princess. Jiro: (grabs his coat) What’s that supposed to mean?! Irving: (stepping back) You always have had your big and strong Knight in Shining Armor, didn’t you, Ankie? (pauses) I always had to fight for myself. It’s not fair. Jiro: Listen man, I don’t want to argue with you but you’re making it f-cking hard for me not to. Just leave her alone, she’s been through enough after having seen Evan get his head blown off. Ankie let out a whimper as Jiro said this. Irving: Oh stop crying, at least you didn’t get blown up. Or another one out of our gang. Ankie balled her fists by now but managed to stay calm. Ankie: (hissing) We had to watch him get blown up and we didn’t do anything for him. We’re practically killers already, don’t you get it?! Irving: Makes the transition to the first real kill easier, right? Ankie: You… (gasps and voice dies) Irving: It wasn’t like he ever was that much of a friend to us anyways. Ankie: He never called us names or judged us for being ‘trashy’. And he stood up for all of us and we didn’t do jack sh-t. You even shoved the poor guy off because you wanted to save your own neck, you f-cking coward! Irving: (places a hand under her chin) But sweetie, this is a game to survive. We can’t take care of everyone else. Ankie slapped his hand off and crossed her arms. Jiro started to drag her away when someone called for them. Tamara: Guys! Guys wait up! Tamara Lewis (girl #15) hurried after them and stopped next to them, panting. Tamara: F-ck. This is so f-cking messed up, guys! Ankie: At least someone’s thinking normally. Tamara: What do you mean? Ankie: Irving, or so-called leader is being a dick to all of us. Irving: Whatever keeps you talking about me. Negative attention is attention too, Ankie, I think especially you should know that. Ankie: (hissing) What’s that supposed to mean? Tamara: (stepping in between) Hooo, hoo, wait, stop right there, we’re not going to fight, okay? Let’s just… if we can’t talk nicely to each other then let’s just not talk at all. Jiro: Good idea. I guess we can wait for Joey now as well, can we? +++++++++ EXT. BACK OF THE SCHOOL Manuel Noles (boy #13) had decided to wait at the back of the school so he could carefully pick some good allies. Of course he wouldn’t even doubt for a second to call out to Joseph (boy #4) – who had already gone, Harriet (girl #6) – she had gone already too and possibly together since their numbers were close to another, and Harry (boy #12). Manuel was upset that Joseph and Harriet hadn’t been waiting for him and that he couldn’t find Harry either but he figured they all probably had first blindly ran off and only thought more clearly later. He didn’t blame them, they were his friends and he would just hope for the best to run into them later. But now, he was going through a mental list of people he’d want to team with. He knew there had to be lots and lots of people out there who wouldn’t want to kill and possibly had been impressed with Evan’s brave last stand so he just needed to find them. He had been given a Colt Anaconda revolver and even though he didn’t want to use it – he had read the manual and made sure it was on safety pal – he felt a little safer already with just having it in his daypack. After thinking for a bit, he decided to just head towards H8 later, the residential area. While walking towards the front of the school, he noticed something moving from the bushes. He walked towards it, reaching the side of the school. From the corner of his right eye, he could see Armando La Fata (boy #14) running off. Manuel: Hello? Who’s there? The noises from the bushes stopped. Whoever was inside had decided to stay quiet by now. Manuel: I’m not going to fight you, trust me. I don’t even have a weapon close to me to fight you with. Just come out. He noticed how from the corner of his eye, Armando had stopped running. Manuel: Armando? (notices cracking in the bushes) No, wait— The figure in the bushes now started to make a run for it. Manuel’s flashlight shone upon him as Harry Hodgeson ran off, screaming. Manuel: (hurrying after him) Wait—oh God, wait, Harry, it’s me! Manny! Stop— But Harry was too afraid by now, running off without even bothering to look back. Manuel tried to run after him but he wasn’t fast at all and not to mention the daypack was slowing him down immensely. Manuel however didn’t want to give up and continued to run. Harry was only a dot in the distance by now as Manuel tripped over a rock and fell down. Dazed and confused, he got up. He had gotten too far behind by now. Disappointed, he turned around and then screamed when suddenly facing Armando. Armando: Come with me instead. Armando pulled out a gun that was different then Manuel’s, it didn’t have the typical chambers that Manuel’s revolver had. He pointed it upwards. Armando: I want to have someone around me and I’m happy I’ve found you. You’re going to be my company, whether you like it or not. Manuel: (dumbly, confused) A-alright, if you insist. Armando: Do you have any protection? Manuel: (blurting out, dumbly) Uhm… you? Armando: You silly goose, I mean: what’s your weapon? Manuel zipped open his bag and showed his revolver. Armando: We both have a gun. That means that it was fate that us teamed up. Let’s go and keep the gun with you, we have to be careful. There’s people here playing probably (dramatically) and I know some people in this class dislike homosexuals – me - and would want to go for someone weak like yourself. +++++++++ INT. G9 Erin Lennon (girl #14) had finally found what she was looking for: the clinic. She figured several people would go either there or towards the residential area but she really wanted a place to hide. If she were indoors, she’d be able to fend off any attackers easier then out in the open. She knew that little people in her class liked or trusted her because of her cold attitude and so she had to be prepared. The only one she actually wanted to see – and pretty badly too – was Ken Nakamura (boy #17), who – probably to her annoyance too – would probably be busy filming everything by now. He always had to film every little thing and while it often pissed Erin off – she hated to be on camera – he somehow had a certain flair that made her be okay with it. It was simply one of Kenta’s traits; he was almost married to that camcorder. She slowly opened the door and noticed that sadly enough, someone had already entered before. Melinda Jameson (girl #10) was standing inside, her arms crossed and checking out a daypack. Samantha Fitzpatrick (girl #8) was standing at the counters, wetting her shirt or something. Erin wanted to turn around but it was already too late. Melinda: Erin, what a pleasant surprise to see you decided to join us. Erin: I’ll just leave and find another spot. Melinda: No, oh, you aren’t going to change your location because of me, are you? Just pretend I’m not here. Erin sighed and then entered the clinic. She popped her daypack down and stared at Melinda. Melinda: At least you’re being smart enough to find a place to hide instead of so many of those others who just run around aimlessly, practically asking to get killed. Melinda gracefully sat down on a chair and tossed some hair out of her face. Samantha: (softly) I’m not with her, Erin. I’m alone. Melinda: (coldly) If you don’t appreciate my presence and company, you could just as well say it to me in person. I’m sure Erin doesn’t want to be a pigeon, does she? Erin already turned around to leave but then bumped into Kenta, who dropped his camera in shock and then dove down to pick it up, shaking. Kenta: My camera! (checking) Oh f-ck, it’s not broken, please don’t let it be broken—(notices it’s still good) Pfeewww. Erin: Nice to see you again, too. Kenta: (checks the camera) My camera—(notices) oh, Erin! (sighs in relief) Glad to see you. Melinda: (pretends to sigh deeply) Young love. Kenta: (snappy) Would you mind?! (a little nicer) We’re not a couple contrary to what you might think. Erin grabbed his hand and dragged him inside to close the door. With Kenta there, she guessed she’d survive having the Ice Queen from Hell with her and the goody-goody animal activist Samantha. Samantha: (still cleaning the blood) Ugh, it doesn’t go off! Melinda: Blood is too thick to get rid off easily. You should use soap as well. Samantha: I don’t know if there is— Melinda signed her to just look for it and Samantha checked the bottom cupboards. She found a piece of soap and took off her coat to clean that one first. The top of her sailor suit however was completely covered in blood as well and when a small stream of blood tickled down her red hair, she screamed again and immediately started to wipe again. Melinda: Sweetie, you’re only going to rub it in even more. She stood up and reached in her bag to pull out a towel which she threw at Samantha. Melinda: I prefer the blood to be washed out of this one either when you’re finished. Samantha didn’t know what to think. It seemed nice but on the other hand, it had something… something to rub in her face that Melinda had thought about everything and that she was only a stupid little goose. Suddenly, Samantha spun around and almost slapped the towel back into Melinda’s arms. Samantha: I’ll check around for a towel of my own. Kenta grinned at this as he watched her go. Melinda: It’s not polite to laugh behind someone’s back, Kenta. Kenta: Oh well, it’s not like it matters now with those f-cking collars around our necks and the fact that some of our friends will play the game! Erin: Come on, let’s just sit somewhere else. Without her. +++++++ INT. E7 Lizzie Ainsworth (girl #2) had blindly ran north and was still running. Slowly but steadily, she felt her legs starting to get tired. When out of breath, she slumped down and buried her head in her arms. Having ran off was a bad idea, she should’ve waited for others and now she was all alone, relying on running into someone else by luck, she stood less of a chance. The only thing that was in her favour was the fact that she had been given a machete for a weapon. She unzipped the bag and then looked at the shining metal object for a moment. Evan’s collar was metal too... she thought. She felt her eyes swell up again at the thought of Evan lying in front of her. His headless body was an image she’d never get out of her head again. It seemed like it was burned right inside her head and she simply couldn’t stop thinking about it. Evan had never had any ‘best friends’ as far as she knew but he was tight with Layne, Richard, Ryan and several other guys and she had never seen him act mean to any girl in class either. He would even give someone cold and bitchy like Mel a chance and look where that got him. I—me, Layne and a few others like Richard and Kenta were the only ones who tried to help him or at least called out for him. The others all just stood there and let it happen. I can’t believe they’d just let a classmate die. I’m never going to let anyone die. She then pulled out a bottle of water. Even if Evan’s corpse would be lying in front of her she still wouldn’t dare to touch him now so this would have to do. She remembered many people did this with wine but of course she didn’t have that. She noticed a tree in front of her and headed that way, spilling some water around it. Lizzie: Goodbye, Evan. You—you were— (voice dies) Kate: (OS) Trying to pay respect to him? Lizzie spun around and gasped when looking at Kate, who was holding a crossbow as she headed towards her. Lizzie: (determined) He deserves it. Kate: You’re going to do that for every kill? Lizzie: I-I don’t know. Maybe. O-or maybe just Evan. (stammering) Why are you looking at me like that? Kate: Looking at you like what? Lizzie: You think I’m stupid for doing this, don’t you? You were one of the many who didn’t do anything to help him back in the classroom! Kate: You’re suddenly very pro-justice. Hmmm… Lizzie: (snapping) I liked him, okay? Kate: Fine, fine! But just so you know, you better keep your water for when you need it. There’s people… (softly) I’ve seen people with a look on their face. I-I think some people are playing, Lizzie. Lizzie: Like who? Suddenly, Kate pointed the crossbow at her and shot. Lizzie barely had time to move away and felt how the arrow slashed her right arm. Lizzie yelped as she clamped a hand around her arm wound, backing off. Lizzie: (not wanting to believe it) No… NO! Kate: (finishing the sentence) …like me. Lizzie looked from the crossbow pointed at her to her bag. The machete was sticking out. She still had one good arm left… How can she play!? She’s always been so against animal cruelty and— Kate now seemed ready to fire again as Lizzie this time moved away fast enough. She grabbed her bag and then ran off. She’s in the archery team. She can shoot me while I’m running off— Lizzie blindly made a turn to her right and the arrow fired off that was aimed for her head landed in a tree instead. Lizzie then ran off as fast as she could as she heard Kate curse from behind her. Kate slowly walked towards the tree and put her hands around the arrow stuck inside. If she wanted to play and she only had this, she’d have to save all the ammo she had for the right moment. She had already wasted one bolt on Lizzie who was now injured while she should’ve been dead. Dead and joined with her little loverboy. Kate thought, chuckling as she pulled violently at the arrow until it finally came out again. Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind her. While holding the crossbow to her chest, she spun around. Kate: (firmly) Who’s there? Voice: If I come out, do you promise me you’re not going to shoot with that crossbow at me? Kate: (quickly) I promise, now show yourself or I’ll shoot! Jason Green (boy #10) emerged from the shadows, holding a very small revolver in his right hand. Jason: Good. Because I was going to shoot back at you with this. He held up the revolver and smirked. Jason: It might be small but that doesn’t mean the wound I can deliver with it isn’t. Kate: Alright, alright. Now, what do you want? Jason: To pass without you using one of those bolts at me. Kate: (pointing the crossbow at him) I’m sorry but I can’t. Jason: Why not? Kate: I want to live. I don’t care what you guys all want and if you guys want to try to get a way out or whatever, but I’m going to live. And I’m going to play it simple. Kate pointed the crossbow right at his face by now. However, Jason simply placed the revolver in between his face and the tip of the crossbow, blocking it. Jason: Save yourself the effort. I’m pretty good with firearms. Kate: (tensely) Well good for you! I’m good with this! Kate was getting annoyed. She wanted to shoot this a—hole up so badly and shut him up for good but he had a gun. And bullets were faster then arrows… Jason: You don’t want to risk it, do you? Shooting at me, knowing I’ll shoot back with this. F-ck! Is he a mindreader or something?! Kate thought. She didn’t want to lose this battle. She wasn’t going to lose to some snob who thought he was more intelligent and inventive then her. Kate: Alright, you can join me. I could use some company. But if you even try to shoot that thing at me you’re dead. Dead, you got it? Kate triumphantly looked at him. She could use company and she could always get rid of him later, the guy had to sleep and lose his guard sometime. She knew he had always looked down on her for not getting that good grades but that didn’t matter. It only made her want to beat him even more.